


Echoes

by Willofhounds



Category: Jason Bourne Series - Robert Ludlum, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1-C Soldiers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Parental Maijima Higari | Power Loader, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Soldier Izuku Midoriya, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Asshole, alcoholic izuku midoriya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Quirkless humans percieved as useless in a world where most of the planet has powers. When war breaks out they are used as soldiers in order to keep those with powers off the front lines. When they return a dark presence comes back with them. Can they be saved from themselves? M/M Soulmate AU
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tensei | Ingenium & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Inui Ryou | Hound Dog & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 68
Kudos: 406





	1. Return

A/N Another soulmate au. This is Bourne books, not the movies. The difference is huge. Aizawa/Izuku. 

Warnings: Soulmates, Aizawa/Izuku, Male/Male, PTSD, Suicide,

Katsuki's POV 

It had been two years since Japan sent its quirkless civilians to war. They start with those younger than 28 but eventually lowered it even further to any quirkless person between 13-28. 

A lot of people fought against this. Civilians didnt want to risk their heroes or those without powers. To use those who were little more than children made them worse than their enemies. 

Another issue was the fact that many quirkless had soulmates with quirks. Every one had the name of their soulmate on the bodies. Katsuki's soulmate was someone named Eijiro Kirishima. Deku's was someone named Shouta Aizawa. 

The government overruled their concerns. The quirkless would fight as soldiers. 

It wasnt long before other governments followed. The Vietnamese were overstepping their bounds. They would attack anyone no matter the country's allegiance. 

Problem was that there wasnt a single country that wanted to send their heroes. They saw it as too dangerous for their civilians. Villain attacks were equally as dangerous as other countries.

That was how the world began to use their quirkless as soldiers. Deku had been recognized for his talent with languages and analytical ability. The moment he turned thirteen he was enlisted. 

For sixth months Katsuki and Inko Midoriya had received a letter from him. Katsuki answered the letter with short messages of his own. Inko who was like an aunt to him sent the letters with her own. 

Then a year and a half ago the letters suddenly stopped. According to the government, Izuku or Deku as Katsuki called him was alive. It was up to him to send the message. 

On the news, he could see the funerals of the soldiers killed in action. A number that was constantly on the rise. 

At one point a soldier was taken hostage by the Vietnamese army. It was said that a team of soldiers went against orders to rescue him. A mission that was deemed a suicide by all governments involved. 

The names of the soldiers involved were declared top secret. One, however, was confirmed dead. No one knew who this soldier was. Families feared it was their own.

Then last year Inko had been unable to take the stress of not knowing. That combined with her husband constantly being away she snapped. In the fall she had slit her wrists and died. Katsuki had found her the next morning to deliver another set of letters. 

Despite knowing the uselessness of it he had tried to revive her. The paramedics arrived after ten minutes. They declared her deceased and checked him over. 

At the funeral, Katsuki wondered how it came to this. All his aunt in everything but blood wanted was for her son to come home. They didnt know if he was even receiving their letters.

So he waited watching for any possible news on Deku. He kept sending the letter not telling the other about his mother's death. There was a chance he would do something stupid. 

Then the letter that they had been waiting for came. It arrived at his home during the spring of his last year of middle school. Deku was coming home. He would be at the train station in two weeks at noon.

Izuku's POV 

The noise of the train made his head hurt. Compared to the forest he spent the last two years in it was loud. Far louder than he thought it would be. 

Izuku Midoriya was a fifteen-year-old quirkless child. The child was perhaps the wrong word. He had not been a child since Anna and her two young children died in front of him. They had only been three and four years old. 

Izuku wore a black loose-fitting t-shirt with black pants. Over his shirt, he wore his dog tags. His once vibrant green eyes were dulled. 

When Delta came forward he was told that his eyes grew grey in color. The color of someone who would kill. 

He had killed more people than he could count. All in the name of justice for the three who he wasn't even sure what side the plane belonged to. He was supposed to be just an intelligence officer with medical training. 

How did he become the leader of the most infamous Medusa Team? His team having a 100% mission completion rate. They only ever lost a single man out of their seven-man team. 

Alpha of Century Team 12 despite his name was not their leader. He was the only one to use his real name. Everyone else knew better. Knew the dangers of using one's real name in a place like this.

Izuku as Delta of Century Team 12 was. He always hated the younger quirkless for that. In the end, he betrayed the entire team because he refused to accept Izuku. For that Izuku shot him. 

Flashback 

Madness. The explosions were all around him now, blinding, deafening, punctuated by ear-splitting screeches from the jungle that erupted with each detonation. The jungle! Tam Quan! 

The wet, hot stench was everywhere, but they had reached it! The base camp was theirs! 

An explosion to his left; he could see it! High above the ground, suspended between two trees, the spikes of a bamboo cage. The figure inside was moving. 

He was alive! Get to him, reach him! A cry came from his right. Breathing, coughing in the smoke, a man was limping toward the dense underbrush, a rifle in his hand. 

It was him, the blond hair caught in the light, a foot broken from a parachute jump. The bastard! A piece of filth who had trained with them studied the maps with them, flown north with them … all the time springing a trap on them! 

A traitor with a radio who told the enemy exactly where to look in that impenetrable jungle that was Tam Quan. It was Bourne! Jason Bourne. Traitor, garbage! Get him! Don’t let him reach others! 

Kill him! Kill Jason Bourne! He is your enemy! Fire! He did not fall! The head that had been blown apart was still there. Coming toward him! What was happening? Madness. Tam Quan. 

End of flashback

Warmth on his leg brought him out of the memory. Looking down he found the bright blue eyes of Luka looking up at him. 

Luka was a Brac Ha dog native to the northern mountains of Vietnam. They were a mastiff breed that was rarely seen outside of its native country. Grooming him in their camps had been a nightmare but worth it. 

More than once the dog had alerted them to enemy patrols. Even attacking those who strayed too close to the camp. He was something of a good luck charm for Century Team 12. They never went anywhere without him. 

Now Izuku was traveling home for the first time since all the quirkless were drafted. Unlike when he left he wasn't alone. He would have Luka officially trained to be a service dog as soon as possible. 

It was something Doctor Panov had suggested. Morris Panov was the psychiatrist assigned to him when he was discharged. 

Izuku didn't trust the Doctor anymore than he trusted his handler. All the remaining Medusa members that had not gone to a hospital were assigned a doctor and a handler. 

Alexander Conklin was his handler and had been one of the controllers of Medusa. Both him and David Abbott drove him up the wall. They thought they were above the Medusans. Which they weren't given that they trained them. 

A voice came over the speaker startling the two Medusans that were in the train, "Arriving at Musutafu station. Stand clear of the doors. Arriving at Musutafu station. Stand clear of the doors."

Izuku stood Luka shifting his body to allow it. Civilians all around him were giving the large canine a wide berth. Reaching above his head he got his suitcase from the top of the overhead. It wasnt heavy given that it only held his essentials. Patting his leg he moved to stand by the train doors. 

The blond Medusan that was from a different team raised his chin. Then a hand in goodbye. It was likely they'd never see each other again. If they did they would pretend they never met. 

Officially their duties never happened. The scars within their minds felt like they would never leave. 

When the doors opened he stepped out with Luka at his heel. Moving around through the crowd he kept his eyes roaming. If there was a threat he would know. 

A voice shouted over the roar of the crowd, "Izuku!"

Instinct had him moving as he turned towards the voice. His hand went to his hip where his nonexistent weapon was. 

It took him a long moment to recognize the two ash blonds and a brown-haired person. It was the Bakugo family. 

What in the hell were they doing here?

With some trepidation, he moved towards them. Katsuki hadn't changed much in the last two years. He was well-muscled and had piercing red eyes. A black t-shirt and blue jeans fit perfectly. 

As he neared Mitsuki greeted, "Izuku I'm glad you've made it back safely. We thought the worst when your letters stopped coming."

At first, he didnt answer instead tried to look for his mother. He didnt honestly expect Katsuki to come. Their friendship had been rocky ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless. 

It surprised him when he got letters from the other. He only stopped his letters when he joined Medusa. It was too dangerous to be sending out letters. His men felt the same. No one wanted to die because they were sending letters. 

A part of him always felt guilty for not replying. They would get a group of letters of 3 months worth at a time. It was for the best to keep people from tracking them. 

Izuku asked his voice hoarse, "Where's my mom?"

The look they shared said it all. Somehow in the time, he was gone she had died. The only question left was how. 

His voice broke with emotion for the first time Anna's death, "How did she die? When?"

Mitsuki said her eyes shifting away from his, "Izuku... this isn't the place for this. Let's go to the car and head home. I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip."

The family led him out of the train station. All around them people were eyeing him suspiciously. Civilians knew that the quirkless who survived the war were coming home. His dog tags were a clear indicator that he was quirkless. 

To them, he was a disease that should have died in the jungle. Tam Quan should have killed him so that they didnt have to deal with him. 

When they finally exited the building Izuku's eyes scanned the area. Looking for anyone who could be a threat to him. He felt vulnerable with his bow tucked inside his suitcase unstrung. 

Conklin had thought he would try to bring a weapon back with him. He never considered a bow though. When he was searching all he looked for was gun parts. The amateur. 

When they finally reached the car Izuku loaded his suitcase into the trunk. When he opened the door to the back seat Luka bounded in and sat in the middle. He put himself between Izuku and Katsuki. Almost as if he could sense trouble. 

Once they had pulled out onto the street Izuku tried asking again, "How did my mom die? Was it a villain attack?"

Mitsuki took a long moment to answer when she did there was untold pain in her eyes, "Izuku let start by saying it wasn't your fault. I had known Inko since we were in middle school together. She suffered from depression ever since she was a child. When you left the only thing that really kept her going was your letters. Then when they stopped her depression returned with full force. No one noticed not even me. She took her own life. I'm sorry Izuku."

His hands clenched at his side. She killed herself. But she always seemed so happy. 

Even when his mother had gone to see him off she held a bright smile on her face. He didnt understand how she could have killed herself?

Katsuki grumbled loud enough for him to hear, "It wasn't your fault, Deku. It was a tough time for everyone. Your dad came back for the funeral but haven't heard much from him after that."

Izuku ran a hand through his hair. It was longer than when he had left. His bangs fell into his eyes and it covered the tops of his ears. 

He would have to get it cut this week leaving it long would be an inconvenience. His commission from his service would last him a while as long as he spent it wisely. 

On top of trying to get used to civilian life again, he would need to find an apartment. That would put a drain on his commission. Then he would have to find a way to pay for going to Yuuei. That wouldn't be cheap either. 

You... he was going to have problems just getting in. With how messed up his mind was right now he wouldn't last in the hero course. Maybe he could start out in general studies than transfer into heroics when his mind was more stable. 

He made plans to send the principal a letter. It would be the best of his options. Then prepare for whatever the man said. 

Mitsuki said drawing his attention, "You'll be staying with us, Izuku. We have an extra room for you to use," when he opened his mouth to argue she glared, "And as long as the dog is house trained he can stay as well. It's no trouble. Your mon would have wanted us to look after you."

He was silent for a long moment before he sighed, "Fine."


	2. Soldier program part 1

Izuku's POV 

Settling in at the Bakugo family house only took a few hours. His stuff was unpacked within minutes. There wasn't much to unpack considering they weren't allowed to bring much with them in the first place. The governments didnt think as many quirkless would make it back. 

Still, they had served their purpose in the war. Those that survived were given compensation for injuries and mental trauma. They also qualified for grants given to regular soldiers after they left the military. 

For his part, Izuku had little interest in such things. He planned to become the first quirkless hero. Even with his split personality, he was sure that with a little time he could do it. All he had to do was keep Delta in check. Panov would help with that. 

As soon as Izuku had his stuff unpacked he left through the window. It took careful maneuvering to get Luka down with him. There was no doubt in his mind where his mother was buried. Waiting for the Bakugo family to take him wasnt going to happen. He needed to pay his respects as soon as possible. 

Izuku took the train to the far side of the city. There was an old cemetery there. His family on his mother's side was buried there. In turn, she was buried there. 

It took an hour for him to reach the cemetery. People kept giving him and Luka odd looks as they waited for their stop. Another twenty minutes to find where her grave was. It was well maintained and he could tell that it was visited often. Most likely by the Bakugo's since no one was able to get ahold of his father. 

Izuku bowed his head and said, "Hello mom. It's been two years since we have seen each other. I'm sorry I stopped my letter... I was ashamed of what I was becoming. When I entered the war zone I was just an intelligence officer with medical training. Six months in I lost someone. She was my best friend though not my soulmate."

Izuku rubbed at his left shoulder just above his heart. The mark was the name Shouta Aizawa. Whoever this was he was not ready to meet them. With his mind in its current state, he would hurt them. 

He continued not letting the thought linger in his mind, "I didnt come back alone thought. Mom this is Luka he is a Bac Ha Dog that I rescued. Next week he starts training to be a support dog. Hes been with me for a year and without him, I would have lost my mind." 

Luka rubbed his head against Izuku's leg. A warm smile crossed his face as he rubbed his right hand against Luka's head. Without him, Century Team 12 would have been destroyed by their enemies. Izuku hoped to give the dog a good life now. Hopefully with less excitement from before. 

"I'm sorry it took so long to visit you, mom," he sighed, "I wish I could have saved you but I was trying to keep myself alive as well. Still, I'm sorry that I couldn't be here. I will push towards my goals. I swear I will become a hero!"

With that, he turned away from the grave. To find Katsuki Bakugo watching him. How long he had been watching? Why was he even here?

Katsuki snapped, "What the hell were you thinking, Izuku? Mom sent me to get you for dinner but you were gone. Do you know how worried we were?"

Izuku bowed his head as he apologized, "Sorry but I couldn't put this off. I had to apologize for not being here for her," he glanced back at the grave sadly, "For not knowing what she went through. I'll do better this time."

"Let's go home, Deku," sighed Katsuki. 

There wasnt any argument on his part. Exhaustion was beginning to creep upon him. Luka nudged him whenever he would get off track. When they finally did make it back to the Bakugo household it was after dark. 

Mitsuki gave him an earful about not telling someone when he was going to leave the house. It was nice to know that someone besides Echo and Gordon Webb cared. Those were the only ones from Medusa who truly cared. Conklin may pretend to care but he doesn't. Not really. As he had not met the doctor yet he would withhold judgment on the man. Izuku didn't expect him to be any better than Conklin. Tomorrow would tell though. That was when he had his first appointment with the man. 

That night he sat in the window sill watching the city. He would not sleep willingly. The things he had done haunted his dreams. Rather than give fuel to the fire he avoided sleeping whenever possible. 

Looking at the sky he felt a pang of longing. If there was one good thing about the war was being able to see the stars at night. In the city, he couldn't see them no matter how hard he searched. 

Izuku eventually fell asleep well after midnight. 

Flashback 

His eyes were on fire! Fire! Explosions and darkness, high winds and pain.… Almanac to Delta! Abandon, abandon! You will respond as ordered. Abandon! 

“Snake Lady, Snake Lady! Respond! What are your sector coordinates?”

They were heading into Tam Quan and Delta would not break the silence. He knew where they were and that was all that mattered. Command Saigon could go to hell, he wasn’t about to give the North Vietnam monitoring posts an inkling as to where they were going. 

“If you won’t or can’t respond, Snake Lady, stay below six hundred feet! This is a friend talking, you assholes! You don’t have many down here! Their radar will pick you up over six-fifty.” 

:I know that Saigon and my pilot knows it, even if he doesn’t like it, and I still won’t break silence.: he thought. 

“Snake Lady, we’ve completely lost you! Can any retard on that mission read an air map?” 

Yes, I can read one very well, Saigon. Do you think I’d go up with my team trusting any of you? Goddamnit, that’s my brother down there! I’m not important to you but he is!

End of flashback

“Gordon…” he groaned. A soft light shining on his face. 

Damn it. It was that dream again. Sleeping always brought back his memories of the jungle. 

Gordon Webb was the closest thing he had to a brother. They met when he was training to be an intelligence officer. When he became a member of Medusa Gordon did not approve. He tried to talk him out of it but the younger wouldn't hear of it. 

All Izuku wanted was revenge at the time and he would do anything to get it. Even become a monster in the eyes of regular soldiers. Through all of it, Gordon supported him. The older quirkless man could have abandoned him. He didnt and every attempt at rebuffing the kindness shown only brought him back with more determination. Eventually, Izuku gave in and allowed him to be the person the boy confided in. 

A knock on his door drew his attention. Katsuki entered noting his spot by the window. 

The boy grunted, "Breakfast."

Izuku sighed and got up from his place at the window. Stretching his stiff muscles he closed the window. Then he followed Katsuki down to the dining room. Both of the adults were at the table sipping a coffee. On the table were bacon eggs and toast. For the briefest moment, he hesitated then sat next to Katsuki. 

Izuku took two pieces of toast and a small amount of eggs. It was too much to eat the bacon. That much grease would make him sick. So he would need to eat light until he could handle heavy food again. 

Mitsuki asked eyeing the small amount of food on his plate, "What are your plans for today, Izuku? Katsuki has to go to school but you aren't enrolled in classes yet."

Izuku rubbed his nose as he replied, "I have an appointment with Doctor Panov. After that, I don't have anything planned. Though it would be for me to take online classes rather than going to public school."

He was not looking forward to the appointment. Doctors and Izuku did not get along. The only reason why he was going was because it was apart of his release from service. Otherwise, he would be required to go to one of the hospitals. 

There was no way that he would go to a hospital. Not that most of them could hold him if he wanted out. The best part about being quirkless was that he was severely underestimated. They wouldn't expect his fighting skills or willingness to kill if it meant getting away. That was what separated the regular soldiers from the Medusans. Treating him like anyone else would get people killed if they were careful. 

Mitsuki admitted, "I had forgotten about that. Do you need me to take you to that or pick you up?" 

Izuku shook his head. No, he didnt need anyone taking him to his meeting. In fact, he would rather they didnt. Besides he wanted to check the city's safe house. It was three blocks from Panov's office. 

Mitsuki said a look of realization came across her face, "Here I found this last night," she tossed him an older model phone, "It's not the latest model but I had it activated so you can at least keep in contact. We will get you a new one at a later date."

Surprise filled him as he stared down at the phone. It was more than he expected from the Bakugo family. He expected to need to pay for his own phone and other nonessentials. He certainly didnt expect this. 

Quietly he said, "Thank you."

Izuku finished his toast and was too full to eat the eggs. He cleaned his plate and dried it. Then he put it back to where it belonged. It only took him a few moments to change into a clean black t-shirt and cargo pants. Luka, as usual, followed him out the door without a leash. Though he had one in his pocket should anyone give them trouble.

He took the less-traveled roads to Panov's office. The office was different from his clinic. There they would just meet and talk. Clinic would be where they housed those who couldn't stay on the outside. Most days Panov traveled back and forth between the two buildings. 

In itself, the building that Izuku was going to was plain-looking. Just more bricks in a busy street. One wouldn't even give it a second glance in passing. Only those who knew it was there knew that was where the doctor met with his patients. Those who could still walk freely amongst civilians that was. 

He found a plain-looking door with a plaque beside it reading Doctor Morris Panov. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he knocked. Inside he could hear shuffling and the door opened a moment later. 

A brown-haired man in a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it and black slacks stood there. The jacket was unbuttoned allowing the boy to see that he didnt have any weapons. Warm brown eyes stared down at him. There wasnt surprise or pity in the gaze. Just calm acceptance of his appearance. 

The man said in a low soothing tone, "You must be Izuku Midoriya and this must be Luka. Alex has told me a lot about the rescue pup. It's nice to meet you, I am Doctor Morris Panov. Come in."

Then he stepped aside and allowed Izuku inside. The boy took in the room and found it all different colors. There were chairs of all kinds from beanbags to folding chairs all over the room. Izuku chose one of the folding chairs in the back corner. Panov rolled his own chair so that it was set in front of him. Unlike most doctors, he did not have a notebook to write in. 

Panov commented turning his head to the side, "You certainly are not what I was expecting. They didnt tell me much about you when I agreed to take you on as a patient. While they did give me a file I chose not to read it for the moment. I wanted to see you for myself."

Izuku tsked but didnt say anything in return. This doctor was certainly different from what he was expecting. He fully expected an uptight bastard who wanted to Izuku to talk about his feelings. 

Panov sighed, "About as talkative as Charlie from your squad. He brought interesting news," Izuku glanced at the man, "It seems to program isn't done. They want to test it in general studies programs starting next year."

They want to do WHAT? Izuku was going to kill Conklin. 

Shouta's POV

This was one of the times he hated being the PR for Yuuei. The man standing before them was called Alexander Conklin. He was from Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office or Naichō as it was usually called. Very few people knew that they were behind the soldier program that started for the war. 

The man was brown-haired with cold hazel eyes. He wore a three-piece suit and they could a sidearm at his side. It was likely the man's preferred primary weapon. The way he leaned on his cane thought spoke of pain in his left leg. Torn tendons possibly? 

They trained children and adults without powers to take part in a war. Many of whom did not come back and those that did were left broken. There were rumors that they had started a black ops program during that time. It was said they were the worst criminals. Some, if they had powers, would have been villain class. 

The question that was going through his mind was why were they here? They had to know Nezu would never do anything to jeopardize his students on purpose. 

Nezu inquired watching Conklin, "What do you want with my school, Agent Conklin?"

Conklin replied, "I am here with the governments all clear. We would like to do a test run of a new program. It will be the soldier program. We believe it should be an offshoot of our Medusa program. This time with those who have quirkless and not just our quirkless."

Shouta growled, "And why should we subject our students to this? Children are not meant to be soldiers. They are not meant to be killers."

Conklin shot back, "You misunderstand us. We do not want to make murderers of students. However, if the war taught us anything its that this will not be the last conflict. What will we do if the world goes to war as a whole again? You might not like it but our countries have put too much faith in their heroes. If war breaks out heroes will not be realistically able to fight. Not on the caliber that is needed. Do you know who will? The villains."

Shouta wanted to shout back and argue. Then he thought about it carefully. Conklin was right. Most heroes would not be able to take a gunshot. The few that could have physical attribute boosting quirks. The few that they were would not be enough to even form a squad. 

Shouta had been shot a few times himself. The pain from it was indescribable. As much as he didnt want to admit it if they went into all-out war only the quirkless would be ready. They already saw the carnage and learned to do what must be done. Still using children for such ends was not something he could stand by and allow. 

Nezu vocalized his thoughts, "No matter what might come the ones you are talking about are still children. You cannot expect us to just allow them to be used as weapons. If and it is a big if we allow this program into my school you will have to make allowances."

Conklin offered with a small smile, "I am here with full authority to negotiate. Even if you do not agree there are other schools. You cannot stop them all. Not even you are that powerful Nezu and they won't have the bargaining power that you have."

Shouta could tell that his boss was working hard to keep his usual happy facade up. The rat principal did not like being backed into a corner like this. It was either Yuuei tried out the program with stipulations or another school possibly without them. Better to protect the children as much as possible. 

Nezu challenged, "Only if you agree to my stipulations."


	3. Soldier program part 2

Izuku's POV 

Time passed slowly while they waited for Conklin to come. Panov called him due to Izuku's agitated state over the new program. The doctor no doubt hoped that answering his questions would calm the young man. 

There was no way Izuku could get behind this program. They wanted to put more children through war. This time they were children with quirks. While they might not be suited for combat they still had their uses. 

The quirkless being used for war was in a way understandable. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. Quirkless had little to no use in the world anymore. Suicide rates were extremely high especially for those in middle school. Unemployment was even higher. 

Teaching them how to fight and kill was giving their lives meaning. If their minds broke in the process so be it. At least they were doing something to better the world. 

Part of him knew that Panov would disagree with his sentiment. The doctor tried to get him to see the brighter side of things. It rarely worked in his favor. War caused him to see the darker side of the world long before he should have. 

With the skills learned in the war all quirkless not just him were more prepared for life. They had options that weren't available to them before. Sound of mind or not for the first time in a long time the quirkless had hope. Izuku would go through thousands of battles if it meant that he would keep that hope alive. 

Allowing those with quirks to take part in a similar program would take away their hope. It would make their sacrifices mean nothing. 

A knock on the door drew both his and Panov's attention. Luka alerted with a low growl but wasnt lunging. So it was someone they knew but didn't like. That meant it had to Conklin. 

The door swung open revealing a brown-haired man about 5'7 with hazel eyes. The man wore a dark suit with a loosed tie. He walked with a cane and a heavy limp. The tendons in his leg had been destroyed by war. Shrapnel tore through it almost to the point where he needed amputation. It had been luck that a quirked doctor was visiting that day. While he couldn't fix all the damage done he was able to save the leg. Alexander Conklin, Izuku, and Delta's handler. 

The fact that Conklin was his handler did not stop Izuku from shoving the man up against the wall. Behind him he could hear Panov gain his feet and a warning growl from Luka. He knew that his partner would have his back no matter what. Izuku had his hands fisted into the collar of the man's suit. 

Right up in the other's face he snarled like a rabid dog, "What in the ever-loving fuck were you thinking Conklin?! The soldier program at UA?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"So, Mo told you then," sighed Conklin, "Hear me out before you decide to murder me, Delta."

Izuku growled and tightened his hold on the man's collar. Murdering this fool sounded really good right now. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Panov trying to get around Luka. His partner being as loyal as he was did not allow it. That made Izuku release the fool of a handler. If something happened to him Luka would be put down. They would never allow such a dog to be out and about. 

With another growl Izuku released the man's collar and stepped back. A sharp whistle brought Luka back to his side. Neither were feeling particularly trusting to the handler or doctor at that moment. 

Izuku snapped, "Explain."

Conklin leaned on his cane as he began, "Since the rise of heroes there has been practically a stop on wars. Countries have lived mostly in peace with only a handful of squabbles here and there. We got complacent in peace times. Two years ago showed us just how unprepared we truly are for war. We got lucky and both sides sent their quirkless instead of their quirked. This could change next time. Or we might not have enough of the quirkless. That is why this program will be started."

His handler pulled a file from out of his jacket and held it out to Izuku. There was half a second of hesitation before the boy took it. Taking a deep breath he opened it and began to read. 

The first several pages were the agreement with Nezu. It surprised the teenager that the principal had agreed to this insanity. There were a lot of concessions on the government's part to his surprise. 

First and foremost was that students could not be drafted. Only once they had graduated could they go on missions. This was something Izuku could completely get behind. By the time students had graduated they would be full adults. Then the choices they made would be their own. 

The next thing was that both a chosen soldier from the war and a handler will be on staff. Now he knew why Conklin wanted to talk to him about this. They wanted Izuku to be the soldier that helped with training. They would also have Doctor Panov on staff as a counselor. 

The government would pay for the gear that they would use. Izuku as the soldier would design uniforms and some basic equipment. The students would design hero costumes to be used in heroic classes. They would use his designed uniforms for other training. 

Nezu would allow them to train in firearms. They could not use live ammo outside of the firing range until they had their provisional and carrying licenses. If they trained hard he could get their carrying licenses during the summer months. 

Students who went through the program would have to serve five years as soldiers. When they finished the five years of service they would-be heroes or if they choose to then they would get recommendations into other jobs. 

Izuku would be given a lot of freedom in terms of training. There would be the basic classes that they were required to take. They had one heroics class. It would be a training class with A and B classes. They would switch back and forth between which class they would train with. 

Taking a deep breath Izuku asked, "What are you expecting of me with this?"

Conklin blinked in surprise before he schooled his features. He replied, "It wasn't my idea to bring you into this in the first place. Abbot refused to take no for an answer. He wants you to train them. In return the final three years of service for your contract will be up. You will be free to do as you wish."

Two years of service and three years of teaching. He could do that without killing the brats. Right?

Panov asked carefully, "Are you okay with this? Your mind is still healing from what you've already done."

Izuku sighed, "I don't like the idea of making more children soldiers but Conklin is right. As we stand now our country will fall if we have to fight another country and villains. I want to add something to this however. I want to handpick the kids that are put into my class. And you have to pay for both my tuition and Katsuki Bakugo's should he get into UA."

"Agreed. I've arranged for you to start working with the support hero next week. You will still have to pass your written examinations when the time comes but that wont be a problem. Any other questions before I leave?"

Izuku mutely shook his head and the two adults said their goodbyes. His thoughts were already on what he would have to put the kids through. He was so lost in his thoughts he didnt hear Panov trying to talk to him. 

Until the doctor barked, "Midoriya!"

Izuku blinked at the doctor in surprise. Panov was usually soft-spoken. That was the first time he ever heard the other yell. 

Panov apologized once he realized he had the younger's attention, "I'm sorry but you were lost within your own mind. Alex had mentioned that a short yell could bring you out of it sometimes. Good to know it works. As I was trying to say let's call it a day."

Izuku frowned but nodded. The doctor took a risk and it paid off. He did react better to short yells but if it had been a long rant it could have ended badly. 

His trip to the safe house was swift and found very little of value. There was a basic field box but nothing that would help him in UA. Though the laptop did interest him. It was connected to the intelligence network and hero net. 

Izuku arrived back at the Bakugo house just a few moments before Katsuki. He hadn't meant to spend all day away from the house but there was no denying it was productive. He would be attending UA as a student and an instructor for a temporary hero course. If class C did well it would be permanent. If not the entire program would be scrapped. 

It was why he wanted to handpick his class. There were many things that could go wrong when choosing a group. Depending on personalities, quirks, and physical ability it could be a disaster. 

Izuku was in the living room with a notebook when the others came home. He was sketching out ideas for main training suits. One thing he would not budge on was that they needed to be lined with kevlar. The weight would take some getting used to but it would save lives. 

Adding cuben fiber would add to its value as armor. Combining it with kevlar would allow for longer longevity. The only problem would be abrasive nature. 

Katsuki questioned giving Luka a scratch behind the ears, "What are you working on, Izuku?"

"Designs for Class C," he answered without looking up, "I found out during my session today that UA is adding a new temporary hero course. It is in line with the government's soldier program. They want me there to help train the students. In return it will finish out my remaining three of a contract. They also have agreed to pay for both of our tuitions at UA."

The Bakugo family lived good lives but they were by no means rich. Having two children go to UA at the same time would stretch their finances. 

Katsuki questioned his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "They won't interfere with the exams?"

"No," he laughed, "There's no way Nezu would allow that to happen. Though I do get my pick of General Studies students who volunteer."

He would have to design gear too. While he didnt know what their quirks would be he could make basic gear, to begin with. Then as the year progressed add more and modify current gear. 

Over the course of the week he designed knives and a range of firearms. They might not be allowed to use live ammunition outside of the range but that wouldn't stop him teaching him about a number of guns. As soldiers they would need to be familiar with a number of them to survive. There weren't any rules against the class carrying around knives. If they needed to they could protect themselves from those who weren't chosen. Or those who were jealous about class c getting special privileges. 

He debated with himself on whether or not to teach them archery. It had saved his hide numerous times in the field. In the end he decided against putting it in the first term. If the kids were successful during first terms he would teach them how to use a bow. 

Other gear would be combat visors linked to a specific person. They would need 19 student visors and two master visors. One would be his and the other could be shared between Conklin and their homeroom teacher. They would act for communication, mapping, and to keep a count on their accuracy with weapons. It would be more efficient than having the individually. 

When the week passed he felt he was ready to show the designs to the support hero. With any luck he could help Izuku find a way to improve the gear even further.


	4. Soldier program part 3

Maijima's POV 

Higari was not happy about Nezu's arrangement with the intelligence agency. It was ridiculous to try and turn children into soldiers. At fifteen they weren't ready for the pressures that came with the title. In war, it was kill or be killed. Heroes occasionally had to go through the same thing. It just wasnt publicized like their other exploits. 

It wasn't just the new program that was getting under his skin. The fact that they were bringing a trained soldier into the school was worse. Someone who likely had PTSD and didn't know how to deal with children. The kind of soldiers who came back from warlike what they had just faced would be on edge and always looking over their shoulder. If they were going to use this kind of program they should have waited for a year or two. Not directly after the war had ended. 

Higari's protests had fallen on deaf ears though. Nezu and the agencies had already come to an agreement. With that agreement came that the soldier would be designing weapons and gear for the class. In doing so he would be spending a lot of time in the design studio. 

From what Higari understood the person would be arriving sometime today. He was to play nice with the soldier and help him with the gear. All he could do was hope that the person was reasonable. After all, he still had classes to teach. 

It was an hour after classes began that a knock sounded on his door. A boy wearing a black t-shirt and black cargo pants entered. Grey-green eyes met his own dull blue. The boy couldn't have been older than fourteen. What was he doing here?

The boy questioned dully, "Power Loader? I am Izuku Midoriya the one who will be helping run the soldier program."

It was only then that Higari noticed the dog tags. This kid was part of the war? What the hell were the governments thinking sending children? 

Sighing he pushed aside those thoughts and said, "I am Higari Maijima also known as the Pro Hero Power Loader. It's nice to meet you Midoriya. You can use any of my open desks or tables. We share materials and equipment as well as helpful tips. If you need anything let me know."

Midoriya stopped him before he could walk back to his desk, "Actually I was wondering if you could look over my blueprints. I have most of them finished but was wondering what you thought of them."

That piqued his interest. It wasnt often that students brought premade blueprints. Most didnt know how to make proper blueprints. So he was interested to see what the kid came up with. 

They moved over to the open desk and he rolled out the blueprint for a visor. The visor was very similar to that of what Hawks used but more condensed. Reading over them he was surprised to find how extensive the boy went into his notes. It listed everything from the uses to the materials. 

It wasnt until the second year that his students really got a handle on blueprints. So it was a welcome surprise to see the boy making good ones. Higari pulled a pen from his pocket and began to write suggestions on different materials for the boy to use. 

An hour passed like this where they went through each of the blueprints. The hero in him winced at the weapons suggestions. They would be very similar to police standard equipment. Higari could only be thankful that they would not be allowed to use live ammunition. At least until the group was certified and had the provisional licenses. The only exception was this kid in front of him. He was completely certified to carry and instruct in several forms of weaponry. 

Higari said straightening finally, "For one with no support gear experience you made good plans. Those are just suggestions, not a requirement for them to work. You can start on whichever project you feel most comfortable with. Do try not to destroy my lab. I get enough of that from my students."

There were several indignant shouts from his students. That made him cock a small smile that was hidden by his mask. They were good kids but they could not be left alone with the materials. Half the time he wondered if he would come back to a destroyed school. It wouldn't surprise him if one day a student managed to pull it off. 

With the newest addition to his classroom off to do his own thing, Higari moved around the check on his students who were working on their own projects. Some were already building their devices. Looking over their shoulders he would give firm suggestions and move on. 

This went on until it was time for the class. As the next class entered however Midoriya's station exploded. That had Higari moving swiftly over to check on the kid. By the time he made it to Midoriya's side, he was already back on his feet brushing himself off. A frown marred his face as he stared at what had been a visor. 

Midoriya mumbled, "Not that set of wires. Maybe the other set. Or did I just mix up the colors? Oh well. I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Without a word to him, the boy returned to his project. His eyes were on the visor a frown marring his face. 

Higari said, "You are using the wrong kind of wires. Those are the lower end. You will need the higher end wires. Here," he went to one of the cabinets and pulled out the specific wires, "These should keep it from exploding on you."

Midoriya looked at them for a moment before replying softly, "Thank you."

With that, he turned back to the visor and began to work on it again. Sighing Higari turned back to his class and began the lecture. 

Izuku's POV 

Five times since he started turning to make the combat visor it exploded. If the looks he was receiving were any indication the class and Power Loader was getting tired of him. The first time it exploded he had frozen in shock and fear. His mind immediately went to the war. 

It wasn't until he heard Power Loader's heavy footsteps did he snap back into himself. He stood before the hero reached him. When the hero gave him advice he listened carefully. Though he did not move closer or further from the man. Either movement would have been suspicious and he could not afford for them to look at his mental state. That would be dangerous for him and he would likely end up being dropped from the program. As much as he didnt agree with it he didnt want to lose his chance. 

As he was carefully connecting the next wire it sparked. His hands froze waiting for the inevitable moment it exploded again. So focused on the wiring he did not hear the approaching footsteps. He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Instincts kicked in a second later as he grabbed the wrist and proceeded to throw the person. 

They landed with a hard thump onto his desk. It was only then that he recognized the orange-haired man. He must have caught the man off guard to throw him like that. 

Izuku questioned as he released the man's wrist, "I'm sorry, Power Loader. I didnt realize that it was you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied the man as he sat upon the desk rubbing the back of his head. 

He stepped back to allow the hero to get off the table. For a moment there was some slight hesitation. Power Loader watched him warily as if he thought Izuku would attack him again. 

Guilt ate him as he lowered his head. He did not mean to attack the hero he was just startled by the hand on his shoulder. Even now his heart raced and he was having difficulty calming it back down. 

That's when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. If this was what he could do to a pro hero when caught off guard. What could he do to a civilian? Almost instantly his mind went to the Bakugo family. They took him in out of the kindness of their hearts. If startled he could kill them quirks or no quirks. 

That terrified him more than anything else in the world. Even returning to that damned jungle wasn't nearly as terrifying. Now he wished he had brought Luka to UA with him. It couldn't happen because his partner was in training classes until later that afternoon. All it would do was slow their progress on their goals. Still, he wished his partner could be here. 

Power Loader's firm but not unkind voice broke through his thoughts, "Where did you go there, kid? Your face took on a dark look."

Izuku shook his head as he replied, "Just bad memories. Where can I put this while I go get some air?"

Power Loader showed him a cabinet that he was allowed to key to a specific code only for him. Once the visor and blueprints were safely stored he left the classroom heading for the room. A few students gave him wary looks but allowed him to pass. The roof wasn't that much different from middle school rooftops. 

Being out in the open air again relieved a tightness in his chest that he didnt know was there. Breathing became much easier as he leaned against the railing. Below him in the courtyard were students likely from the heroics class. It seemed they were training their quirks. 

Watching them from his position made the memories of the jungle fade slightly. Quirks were something of a fascination to him as he could never have one of his own. So he would study them as much as he could in hopes of improving the hero's abilities. No one really took him seriously. They all saw him as a fanboy. At least they did before the war.

:Now,: he scoffed internally. They saw him as someone to be fixed. No one saw him as anything more than a broken puppet. 

Loud footsteps sounded behind him and Izuku turned to see Hound Dog come through the door. If he had to guess Power Loader must have sent the other hero after him. Had he been anyone else the hulking figure would have intimidated him. He wasn't that scared kid anymore though. Instead, he was a war-worn soldier. 

Hound Dog moved closer to him his movements obvious so not to startle Izuku. He questioned carefully, "What are you doing up here, Midoriya?"

Izuku stretched as he said, "I needed to get out of the building so I could breathe. Heights have always been a calming factor for me. I assume that Power Loader sent you after me?"

Hound Dog answered his onyx eyes watching Izuku carefully, "He was pretty worried about you after you threw him on the desk. Given your past, I can understand why. Former Medusan member Delta of Century Team 12."

Izuku froze. All names associated with Medusa were supposed to be level 4-0 clearance. It was beyond top secret that only those who worked on the project would know about it. How did this hero know not only his designation but the team assignment?

Hound Dog smiled as he said gently, "No one else here knows of your team designation nor what Medusa was. To be honest, Nezu would not agree to have a Medusan here if he knew the truth."

"You are okay with me being here?" He questioned suspiciously of the other. 

Hound Dog replied his eyes never leaving Izuku, "I read your file. Doctor Panov wasnt the only one asked to consult on Medusans. Due to so many being under the age of 18 specialized counselors like myself were asked to consult. I remember your case sticking out amongst the others. Do you want to talk with me downstairs?" 

Izuku snorted as he said, "I have enough doctors poking around my head, Hound Dog. Thanks but no thanks."

With that, he pushed away from the railing and moved towards the door. The blond man said firmly, "I won't force you to talk to me. Nor will I tell Nezu about what I know. It's not my place to. If you do feel up to talking to me I swear it will be completely confidential. My security clearance is high enough for whatever you wish to say."

Izuku didn't reply just started down the stairs.


	5. Soldier program part 4

A/N thank you to everyone who loves this fic. I have a server for anyone who wants to join. https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w

Izuku's POV

Returning to the Bakugo's house was not in his best interests. There was a chance that he a danger to them. His mind was not in a good place right now and he knew it. Instead, he chose to go to the closest safe house.

It was only ten minutes from UA and he knew that only Alex, Panov, and himself knew where it was. They would have to search for the other safehouses. There were four safe houses in the city each he was equally as likely to visit as the others.

The east side of Musutafu was fairly good. Not too much crime or heroes that patrolled. It was also the area that Luka's trainer was in. Picking him up from training only took a few moments. Then he was back on his way to the safe house. No one to notice a child who didnt belong there. As for the building, it was nondescript and nothing about it would catch your attention. Hidden in the shadows of the building were cameras that checked everyone that came in. If someone unauthorized came in an alert would go out to all nearby agents. It was only when an unauthorized person came was someone alert. With his presence though no one would be alerted.

Izuku entered with only a nod towards the camera. He entered the main hallway with Luka right behind him. Toeing off his shoes at the door before heading into the main rooms. There was a door to his left that led to a bedroom but he wanted a drink. After the day he had, it was exactly what he needed.

Panov would have his head if he saw what Izuku was about to do. Oh well. What the doctor didnt know wouldn't hurt him.

Moving into the living room he found it fairly bare. It had a single couch and a tv in front of that. Another door led to the kitchen which he headed straight towards. The kitchen and bar were fully stocked and he planned to drink himself into a stupor.

The kitchen was current and ready to be used. Izuku found the liquor cabinet almost immediately. Pulling out the flask from his bag he filled it with the nearest bottle of scotch. Once it was full he pulled a glass from the cabinets.

Izuku moved from the kitchen into the living room. Sitting on in the closest chair he poured himself half a glass of scotch. Drinking the alcohol brought a burn to his throat but it was a good burn. All of his team had a problem with alcohol. It was part of the war and their coping mechanisms. Drink to avoid the memories of the darkness and what they had done.

A ping from his phone drew his attention. Pulling it free he saw that it was a text from Katsuki.

**Katsuki: Izuku you coming home?**

**Izuku: No. I'm staying at one of the safe houses near UA.**

**Katsuki: Why? Did something happen? What's the address I'll come to you.**

A faint smile crossed his face as he read the message. There was something endearing about the other's protectiveness. Katsuki it seemed wanted to make up for what he did before the war. While Izuku had made his peace with the other boy it didnt means he trusted Katsuki. Giving his location was out of the question. Katsuki wasnt even authorized to know that there was one in the city.

**Izuku: You cant come here. Conklin and the others would have my head if you came.**

That was putting it mildly. Abbott would strangle both him and Conklin. Abbott would not want the risk of one of his safe houses being compromised.

Izuku knew they were just places for people like him to lay low. They made for something more than the obvious. He could feel it. They were just entering the calm before the storm. Something was coming and whatever it was it was dangerous.

David Abbott always seemed to know when something big was going to happen. Some thought it was his quirk but Izuku knee better. Like himself, Abbott was quirkless but had the analytical skills of Nezu. It was said that he predicted the war breaking out months before it happened. It was because no one listened that they were so dreadfully underprepared.

Conklin may have been the one to purpose the new program to Nezu and Izuku but there was no doubt who the mastermind was. Soldier program had Abbott written all over it. That man knew something bigger than the war was coming. Whatever it was he wanted to be prepared for it.

There wasnt much he put his faith in anymore. Abbott's feelings and instincts though he would put his faith in every time. For more often than not the man was right. Even the governments were following his track of mind. They lost too much once for not listening to they wouldn't risk it happening again so soon.

That night was spent drinking himself into a stupor before stumbling off to bed. Morning came with a roaring migraine courtesy of a hangover. Admittedly he had not drunk enough to get drunk before. It was bad form for a leader and a safety risk for the team. If they were attacked the drunk were a liability. Most likely the drunk would be left behind to die. It was just how life worked out in the jungle.

After taking aspirin and changing into clean clothes he took Luka back to his trainer. Then it was off to UA for day two of making gear for him. Would Power Loader continue to accept him? Only one way to find out.

Yamada's POV

Two months had passed since the soldier program was approved. So far Hizashi had only met Alexander Conklin who would be one of the teachers with himself. The other to Hizashi's surprise was going to be the same age as the students. He knew for a fact that this kid was in the school over the last two months but had yet to see him. Today was going to be the day they met if it killed him.

His first stop was Support Department only for Power Loader to inform him that he just missed the kid. Tracking the kid through the school without the help of cameras was nearly impossible. Nezu refused to help him track the kid. His reasoning was that the kid had too little faith in them as it was. He wouldn't risk alienating him any further.

It was a frustrating process of going around to the different classrooms to try and catch up with the boy. Every time he was told that he just missed him. If he didnt knows better he would think they were purposely misleading him. They wouldn't do that to him. Right?

As he was about to pass another classroom something landed behind him. There was a soft tap to his shoulder that startled him. In startling him, Hizashi's quirk activated and blew out the windows around them. Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing his hearing aids made for when his quirk was used. They were his regular hearing aids and as such, they were blown out much like the windows. Damn it. He would have to get his backup pair before heading home. Then he would have to make an appointment to get new ones.

It was only after a moment that he realized the kid was speaking. Upon seeing Hizashi not reacting a thoughtful frown crossed the boy's face. Now that he got a good look at the boy he realized the unusualness of his hair color. Green wasnt a color that was seen very often. Especially not the shade this kid was sporting. His eyes were a piercing emerald that seemed to judge his very soul.

To his surprise, the boy signed, 'Did you blow out your hearing aids?'

Hizashi signed in returned, 'I did. How can you tell? Most people don't notice that kind of thing. Even most heroes don't notice that I wear hearing aids.'

There was a half-smile as the boy answered, 'My entire team was fluent in sign language. There were times when it was safer to sign rather than speak orders. Necessity is the mother of all inventions after all. As for how I can tell that they're there is that a friend needs them occasionally due to his quirk. He's not deaf but his quirk makes it difficult to hear on the higher end of the spectrum. On the lower end, he can hear a great deal more than regular people. Though he doesn't wear him very often. Only when he thinks he might need them.'

That made sense. If the boy knew someone who wore them he would have an easier time spotting them. As the boy turned his head he noticed what almost appeared to be earbuds in his ears. The shape though didnt quite fit. What were those?

Curious he pointed to the boy's ears and for a moment he looked confused. Then recognition flared in the green eyes.

He signed excitement bleeding through his caution, 'They are sound amplifiers but not quite hearing aids. If it goes to the point of breaking the eardrums or the electronic components it was still. That was a good first test to see if they worked the way they should. I need to run tests to see if they would work in the field but considering I was able to hear your conversation with Snipe I say it's doing well.'

Interesting. They had the same concept of hearing aids but with added protections much like his hearing aids for his hero costume. This kid obviously had a good head on his shoulders. If he didnt knows already that the soldiers were all quirkless then he would have thought the kid had an intelligence quirk.

Hizashi signed as they began moving, 'How are you UA? It must be a shock to be back in school after being gone for so long.'

The kid froze momentarily. Green eyes glazed over and became a scary grey. He heard of the grey eye phenomenon but he never thought he would see it. It was said that grey eyes like that came from those who had seen too much. This was a child someone who would be joining the first years soon. No child should have that look in their eyes.

The boy shook his head and his green hair slightly too long feel into his face. He signed not meeting Hizashi's gaze, 'UA has been interesting but I'm just building gear for myself. Alex had me tested before I went off to the war. I tested out of Middle School when I was 13.'

Jesus this kid was smart. Testing out of school at such a young age. Why was he just a soldier if he was so smart? Wouldnt they have utilized him better as an officer?

Before he could question it the boy signed again, 'You should go see if Power Loader can fix your hearing aids. If anyone in the building could do it, it's him.'

With that, the boy turned away and disappeared down the hallway. That wasnt what he was expecting. Two months and he seemed to have grown close to the older hero. Power Loader wasn't known for taking for letting students get close. While protective of his students he kept them at arm's length.

Was it because of how the war might have affected the boy? Power Loader's past was obscure. None of the heroes there but Nezu really knew of what he did before UA. Public records of his work weren't there. It was as if he never existed before coming to UA.

Maybe there was more of a kinship there than anyone thought. Hizashi would keep his thoughts to himself. It wasn't his place to drag unwanted memories out into the open. Everyone had a past they weren't proud of. Some were just worse than others.


	6. Class 1-C part 1

Maijima's POV 

Tiredness filled the hero as he walked into his workshop. Working late at UA meant he didnt get his usual nap before he had a patrol to do. It was still early and he regretted leaving his hero costume in his office. Currently, he was in a plain button down shirt and slacks. While not realistic for working in the design studio it got him through town without too much trouble.

Honestly, he didnt know how Aizawa was able to do this most days. It didnt help that the reason he stayed late was because of Midoriya. The teenager was hellbent on finishing the project he was working on. 

Higari wasnt even sure if the kid went home last night. He left out the cot that was kept in his office in case Midoriya decided to spend the night. Every part of him hoped the kid didnt spend the night. It was insane enough in the mornings without adding a half-asleep child to the mix. Especially one like this particular child. 

He was pretty sure he understood what Aizawa meant now when he said, problem children. The younger man would be lucky he only had to deal with certain explosive children for history. Higari had to deal with them for most of the school day and after class, if they decided to continue working on projects. 

As much as they annoyed him during the explosions he was proud of what they accomplished. Most of them would go on to be great members of the support community. A few if they applied themselves could become support heroes like himself but he didnt hold his breath. It was rare that a student would try both courses. Enough so that it wasn't known to the general public. 

It really shouldn't have been a surprise to find Midoriya on the cot he left out. He looked peaceful for the first time since Higari met him. Sleep didnt come easy for anyone in their line of work. Not even support heroes were exempt from nightmares. 

Support heroes were always left with the what-ifs. Especially when a hero was injured or killed using their gear. Guilt would eat at them until they learned to deal with it in their own way. For Higari that meant figuring out where he went wrong and doing better. Then a bottle of Scotch later. 

Speaking of Scotch he could smell the scent of alcohol in the air. A frown crossed his face. He didnt have any alcohol in this room. It was too dangerous considering all the explosions that happened regularly. So how? 

Higari's eyes fell upon the sleeping child. Oh no, he didn't. As the hero got closer he could see part of a flask sticking out of the child's jacket. It seemed he had. 

Carefully he took the flask from out of the child's jacket and opened it. One sniff told him exactly what he needed to know. It was high-end whiskey. Where in the world had a child so young got his hands on such a drink?

Higari should probably confiscate this but if he did he suspected that Midoriya would just get another one. Then he would lose any trust he had earned with the kid. What to do?

When he looked back down at the child he found cold grey eyes staring at him. The murderous intent that was rolling off of him made the hero shiver. So easy was it to forget this was not just any regular student or child. This was someone who had seen in lived through a war. A child soldier who killed and would not hesitate to do so again. 

Another glance down showed that the boy had a hand on his half-hidden knife. While he knew it wasnt large that didnt mean it couldn't do damage. A well-placed strike could have him bleeding out on the floor of his lab. It would be hours before anyone found him if that happened. Best not to antagonize the child any further. 

Slowly so that the boy could see his every move he returned the cap to the flask. Then he laid it on the cot before stepping back carefully. A moment passed before Midoriya picked it up carefully inspecting. Almost as if he was expecting the flask to be damaged. 

Then the boy growled out his voice rough whether from a hangover or sleep Higari wasnt sure, "What did you want with my flask?"

Rather than lying, he said, "I smelled liquor and since I don't keep any here I was investigating. It's dangerous to keep alcohol in the lab you realize?"

Midoriya sat up and replied, "I realize that. The drinking didnt start until after I finished for the night. Not that suicidal."

Higari almost brushed off the whispered comment. If it had been any other student he might have. Seeing the glazed grey eyes and how his hands trembled Higari couldn't. To do so might mean the kid would drink himself to death. Or worse. 

Cautiously he kneeled so that he was eye level with the child. Immediately the walls were back up between them. A hand was back on his knife despite knowing that Higari was a pro. 

Softly as if trying to coax a wounded animal out he said, "You have been hurt far deeper than anyone realizes. Haven't you? I'm not a trained counselor like Inui but I can see how you are hurting."

Midoriya snapped, "What would you know? You are a hero. You have a great quirk. All I have is myself and my mind."

Higari blinked at him as he said, "I know a thing or two about being looked down upon for a quirk. Iron Claw wasn't exactly the most popular quirk when I was growing up. Though I'm sure the discrimination against it has nothing on the discrimination again quirkless people. I know the statistics of the quirkless even making it to adulthood."

There was a hard flinch from Midoriya that almost made him wish he could take back his words. Quirkless suicide rates were higher than any other in the world. 75% of quirkless committed suicide before the age of 18. Of those that were left 90% of them remained unemployed at the age of 30. Higari doesn't even remember the last time he heard of a quirkless making it to old age. Almost all died before they reached the age of 40. 

Higari was drawn from his thoughts of the sad truth about quirkless when Midoriya stood. The cold look he was sent spoke wonders about what the child thought of him. Sighing he let the boy go about what he wanted and resolved to speak with Ryo later. 

Izuku's POV 

If the Dog Hero did not leave him be, Izuku was going to shoot him. Since his disastrous morning conversation with Power Loader, Hound Dog was spending a lot of time trying to get him to talk. It was beginning to get on his nerves. There was already one doctor shifting around in his head, he didnt need a second. 

It didnt help that Present Mic was also hovering now that the written exams were done. They were easier than the exams he had done to become an intelligence officer. It surprised him considering he would have thought that UA would be more difficult. Only to shrug in response to his own thoughts. If they made it easy who was he to judge. 

For now, he was going to be watching the practicals to pick out a set of students for his class and backups in case they chose to opt-out. Part of him wonder how many would actually join. Soldiers did not live an easy life even with all the assurances that Alex gave Nezu nothing ever goes to plan. If they weren't ready for this he knew he didnt have it in him to force them. 

Killing for the first time broke something inside of you. The first kill would either make or break them as soldiers. Something that hopefully wouldn't come to pass until they had graduated. Hope only got one so far though. If Izuku read the signs correctly something was going happen and soon. It was why Abbott was so insistent about having the program set up. 

Abbott was making him nervous with all the seemingly needless ideas. From what he had heard the Soldier Program wasnt the only one made. There was another that didnt have a name yet. One that used former Medusans from all over the world. They were preparing for something and the only reason Izuku wasnt called for it was because of UA. Something that could change at any moment. 

So he would prepare the kids for the life they chose the best he could. It wouldn't be an easy one. They would see friends come and go. Lose some to war or to themselves. It would always be putting the mission before themselves. Once they graduated there was no turning back. They would be just as Izuku was. A soldier to a cause and it could be one they didn't believe in.


	7. Class 1-C part 2

Izuku's POV

Getting things prepared for his class made time pass quickly for him. Before he knew it acceptance letters were going out. As promised with his passing score on the written test Izuku was admitted. 

Nezu had agreed to allow one extra spot in his glass. Izuku had explained the way he would set the teams up. They would be grouped into teams of 7 with one being the leader. Leadership was not based on quirk but on the qualities they had. 

When Izuku arrived at the support lab two weeks after the entrance exams he found a stack of papers waiting for him. It was the acceptance letters of every student who he had offered a spot and they accepted. To his surprise Kaminari Denki had declined his spot in Class A and took his spot in C instead. It was certainly an unusual occurence but not a disappointing one. 

All of his first picks but two had accepted their places in Class C. His top back ups had also accepted their spots. This allowed for Izuku to easily organize how he would set up the classes and teams. 

Team leaders were the only thing he couldnt figure out early. Without seeing them in combat and working together it was impossible to tell their aptitude. He knew personally how biased one's papers could be. So no everyone would get an equal chance to prove themselves the first day. 

Unsurprisingly Katsuki been accepted into Class A. The family had insisted on him joining them in celebration. Reluctantly Izuku had agreed. During the few months he had been back he allowed himself to slowly grow closer to them. Specifically he grew closer to Katsuki. 

Before his diagnosis as quirkless they had been like brothers. Then they had been the bully and bullied. They werent back to being as close as brothers again but Izuku Izuku honestly call Katsuki his friend. It surprised him when the other insisted on learning his triggers and how to help him. 

Katsuki made an oath that night. One that Izuku would never forget as long as he lived. 

"I know I've hurt you before. I swear to you now that if and when you need me I'll be there to help you. I wont abandon you again, Zuku."

The use of the childhood nickname had surprised him. Katsuki hadn't used it since they were four. Parts of Izuku werent sure he deserved having such a friend. 

His exact words being, "I dont want you to have a moment at UA and no one being able to help you. Damn nerd. You need someone in your corner."

Izuku had been touched at the other's worry for him. He wasnt wrong in the fact that he needed someone to watch his back. There was only so much that Alex could do when he went to UA. If Izuku proved to be too much of a liability Nezu could insist that he be let go. It was the rat's school after all.

As more time passed things began to fall into place. All the gear he ordered specifically for his class came in. This included customized uniforms that for each of his class. They were very similar to military fatigues used in the field. Thanks to the support department however they were lighter and more breathable. The features did not take away from their protection however. 

One of the last things that came in was the tactical packs he ordered. They would be light when the students first got them but as they learned to use more equipment it would get heavier. Basic items included changes of clothes, knives, field rations, water bottle, and a first aid kit. Almost as an after thought he added water purifier tablets. He had them in his own bag and it would be best to keep it as close to his own gear as possible. 

The day before the new semester was set to start at UA he had a session with Panov. His relationship with the doctor had not improved in the slightest. They were still wary of each other and getting information from Izuku was like pulling teeth. 

The only good thing that came out of it was word from Echo. Echo had been his second in command while in Medusa. It seemed his second was being dragged into the French's Soldier Program. Izuku had to pity the students his friend would be training. As a fifteen year old he knew more about teaching than Echo did. They had about the same amount of patience though. It would be interesting to see what Echo did with them.

That night Izuku ended up staying at the Bakugo's rather than a safe house. It would be easier to get to school and less likely he would end up hungover. He and Katsuki stayed up half of the night talking about how things could go. The reaction to Izuku declaring that his class would have a lesson in landing strategies was priceless. 

Katsuki said looking a little green, "I'm suddenly glad I'm not one of your students. You've told me some of the stupid stunts you pulled as a soldier."

And he had. At least some of the tamer stories. There were times he left out parts due to what he had done. Like killing Alpha in cold blood because he had betrayed them. Part of him thought Katsuki would understand. A larger more realistic part thought the other would be horrified. Especially given that Izuku didnt regret the kill. 

Flashback 

Madness. The explosions were all around him now, blinding, deafening, punctuated by ear-splitting screeches from the jungle that erupted with each detonation. 

The jungle! Tam Quan! The wet, hot stench was everywhere, but they had reached it! The base camp was theirs! An explosion to his left; he could see it! High above the ground, suspended between two trees, the spikes of a bamboo cage. 

The figure inside was moving. He was alive! Get to him, reach him! A cry came from his right. Breathing, coughing in the smoke, a man was limping toward the dense underbrush, a rifle in his hand. It was him, the blond hair caught in the light, a foot broken from a parachute jump. 

The bastard! A piece of filth who had trained with them, studied the maps with them, flown north with them … all the time springing a trap on them! A traitor with a radio who told the enemy exactly where to look in that impenetrable jungle that was Tam Quan. 

It was Bourne! Jason Bourne. Traitor, garbage! Get him! Don’t let him reach others! Kill him! Kill Jason Bourne! He is your enemy! Fire! He did not fall! The head that had been blown apart was still there. Coming toward him! What was happening? Madness. Tam Quan …

End of flashback 

The screeching of the train drew him out of his thoughts. Wildly his eyes searched the train looking for the traitor. His heart was racing almost beating out of his chest. 

Next to him, he could hear a voice trying to coax him out of the memory. It was familiar but not Echo or Foxtrot. Who? 

Turning he saw the spiky ash blond hair of Katsuki. Then a warm body pressed against his leg. It was familiar enough to snap him back into reality. Right he was not in Tam Quam. He was back in Japan on his way to his first day at UA. Luka let out a low calming rumble. 

Izuku mumbled tapping his fingers against the side of his leg, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just give me a second."

Still breathing fast he tried to work through the exercises that Panov taught him. Breathe in for four, hold for six, breathe out for four then repeat. It took several long moments for his heartrate to return to normal. 

When it did Katsuki asked moving closer to Izuku, "Can I touch you?"

At Izuku's shaky nod Katsuki wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was the first time Katsuki Katsuki him this close since they were young kids. The shaking of his shoulders subsided right before they reached the stop for UA. 

When they got off Katsuki stuck to his side protectively. There were a handful of exasperated looks sent their way but for the most part the two were ignored. No words were exchanged as they legged the rest of the distance to the school. 

The gates around the perimeter were huge. Even with a quirk it would be difficult for most people to get over them. They could see the main building shaped in the form of a giant H. 

The showed their student ids to the security guard at the gate. From there they made their way into building. Once inside they had to split up and head off to their own classrooms. They made an agreement to meet up at lunch to share how things were going. 

Izuku's homeroom was still in the Gen Ed part of the building. Things wouldnt change until after the Sports Festival. That was their first test. If they passed that test then things would start changing more permanently. 

The room was empty unsurprisingly when he entered. It was still half an hour before the class actually started. Unlike most of the classrooms this one had three groups of seven desks together. This was the teams that would have to learn to work together. 

Izuku ensured all the packs were at their specific students desk as he waited. The first to enter the class was not a student. Instead it was Alex followed by Present Mic a few moments later. Pleasantries were exchanged briefly. Then questions about his plans. 

When he said landing strategies Alex physically groaned while Mic looked confused. Izuku simply grinned at the response. Alex understood because he had lived through the insanity. Present Mic was lucky enough to be a hero. He didnt have to worry about the dangers of war. As soldiers the kids would have to be prepared for anything. Izuku would ensure they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server if you want to hang out: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
